Recuerdos
by JeSuisAngel
Summary: Serena ha conseguido hacer grandes memorias durante su viaje por Kalos. Algunas buenas, otras, no tanto. Ella es buena recordándolas...al menos eso es lo que cree. Acompáñala en esta nueva aventura en Coumarine, donde los barcos no son lo únicos que salen a flote. Amourshipping.
1. En el crucero de los recuerdos

**"Ladies and gentlemen please...would you bring your attention to me?"**

 **Bienvenidos a "Recuerdos", mi nuevo fanfic despues de 7 meses...7 meses bastante sufridos, en los cuales he pasado por muchas cosas, en los cuales no podía escribir nada, pero bueno, ustedes han venido a leer un fanfic, no a leer mis penas. XD**

 **En este nuevo fanfic he tratado de por fin hacer caso a sus reviews anteriores en los cuales me pedían episodios más largos. No serán tan largos, pero al menos un 10% más sí lo serán, este es un poco corto, pero los siguientes tendrán más contenido.**

 **Sin nada más que decir espero lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen...tal vez en un mundo perfecto.**

* * *

 _ **Episodio 1: En el crucero de los recuerdos.**_

Me siento bastante nerviosa, viajar en helicóptero no es lo mío, soy más de transporte terrestre. Aunque en esta ocasión, no me queda de otra más que atenerme a esto, después de todo, debemos estar en unas horas en Ciudad Coumarine.

Seguro estarán preguntándose por qué…pues también yo, lo único que sé es que el profesor Sycamore llamó a Ash hace unas horas y que hace unos minutos un helicóptero llegó por nosotros. Al parecer el profesor nos necesita allá por alguna razón, Ash parece impaciente, al parecer él sabe la razón, pero se niega a decírnosla.

Llegaremos en dos horas, pueden tomar una pequeña siesta si así lo desean – dice el piloto

Es difícil hacerlo con el sonido de las hélices – dice Bonnie, quien está sentada a mi lado.

Al lado de sus asientos hay orejeras aisladoras de ruido, con ellas no escucharán nada – responde

Bonnie y yo buscamos las nuestras y nos las ponemos, no sería mala idea dormir un poco, no sabemos que pueda necesitar el profesor.

¿Ustedes no dormirán? – pregunto a Clemont y Ash

No – responde Ash – Voy a ponerme a leer un libro que mi mamá me mandó

¿Tú Clemont? – pregunto

Tampoco – responde – Necesito hacer unos cálculos para algo que estoy haciendo

Ya veo – digo – Despiértenos cuando estemos por llegar entonces

Lo haremos – dice Ash – Quien saca un libro de su mochila

Cierro los ojos y trato de no pensar en nada más que en descansar, aún tengo la duda de que haremos en Coumarine, pero por ahora no puedo saber nada más.

Serena…Serena… - escucho entre sueños una voz – Estamos por llegar

Es la voz de Bonnie, quien me ha quitado la orejera del lazo izquierdo para que la escuche.

Abro los ojos lentamente, tratando de no deslumbrarme, no tiene mucho caso, hay poca luz, ya ha anochecido.

A lo lejos se ven las luces de las calles de Coumarine. Tengo gratos recuerdos de esas luces, mis recuerdos de Coumarine son agridulces, fue aquí donde pasé un día con Ash, buscando regalos para nuestros Pokémon, fue aquí donde él me regaló esta cinta azul que ahora uso, fue aquí donde tuve mi primera presentación…fue aquí donde perdí en esa primera presentación.

Hemos aterrizado en Ciudad Coumarine, espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje, pueden bajar con cuidado, que pasen buena noche – dice el piloto

Ash es el primero en bajar del helicóptero.

El profesor nos está esperando en el muelle – dice Ash mientras nos mira bajar – Vamos

Ash toma rumbo al muelle. No sé qué lo tiene tan entusiasmado.

Caminamos juntos por las calles de Coumarine, son las 7, así que aún hay mucha gente en las calles, tratamos de caminar rápido, pues Ash dice que el profesor ya debe estarnos esperando.

El helipuerto no queda lejos del muelle, así que solo tardamos unos cuantos minutos en llegar, Ash no mentía, el Profesor Sycamore ya nos está esperando, nos espera en el muelle, frente a un gran barco, donde hay mucha gente.

Recuerdo este lugar, sin duda este es el muelle donde yo…

¿Qué tal chicos? – nos dice el Profesor tan pronto nos ve, sacándome de mi pensamiento – Espero que hayan tenido un buen vuelo

Así fue – dice Bonnie

Me alego – dice sonriente el profesor – Bienvenidos al crucero Costa Astra

¿Cómo? – pregunto - ¿Entraremos a ese barco?

Así es – dice el profesor – Ustedes son mis invitados, quise darles una pequeña sorpresa, solo Ash sabía de qué se trataba.

¿Por qué nosotros? – pregunta Clemont

Yo mismo he sido testigo de lo mucho que se han esforzado en este viaje – explica el profesor – Han ido de aquí para allá, tratando de cumplir sus metas sin descansar, así que, cuando me regalaron boletos extra, supe que tenía que invitarlos para que se diviertan. Además, ustedes me han ayudado bastante con datos de los pokémon que han visto.

El profesor nos da un boleto a cada uno, no decimos nada, nos vemos unos a los otros, esperando que alguien diga algo, pero no creo que eso sea necesario, pues todos sonreímos ante el gesto del profesor.

¿Qué esperan? – dice el profesor mientras camina a la entrada – Vamos

Apenas entramos al barco, todos nos quedamos perplejos, es bastante lujoso y más grande de lo que parecía ser. Además, que hay bastante gente.

Es un barco de tres pisos – dice el profesor – Aquí abajo hay un salón de fiestas y un restaurante, en el segundo piso están las habitaciones, pero arriba…solo esperen a ver lo que hay.

Tomamos el ascensor con rumbo al segundo piso. Al llegar, el profesor le da a Ash una tarjeta magnética, mientras que a mí me entrega otra.

Esas son tarjetas de sus habitaciones, Ash se quedará con Clemont en una y Serena con Bonnie en otra. Vayan a dejar sus cosas, los veré aquí en cinco minutos.

¿Qué habitación tienen ustedes? – pregunta Ash

La 120 – respondo tras ver la tarjeta

Nosotros la 121 – dice Ash – Al parecer estaremos al lado

Caminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones, nos separamos a las entradas de cada una, Ash y Clemont entran a la suya, nosotras a la nuestra.

La misma cara de sorpresa que hicimos al entrar al barco, la hacemos al entrar a nuestra habitación, es pequeña, pero lujosa y parece bastante cómoda. Tras unos segundos, ambas reaccionamos, debemos estar de vuelta en poco tiempo con el profesor.

Vaya sorpresa que nos dio el profesor, ¿no crees? – digo a Bonnie mientras me quito mi mochila y la pongo en una de las camas.

Sí – responde mientras pone su bolso en la otra cama – Dedenne está dormido

No deberías despertarlo – digo – Trata de llevártelo con cuidado, quizá se despierte solo en un rato

Bonnie asiente, vuelve a ponerse el bolso. En ese momento se escucha que se cierra la puerta de al lado.

Deben ser los chicos – digo – regresemos con el profesor

Salimos de la habitación, en el pasillo ya nos esperan los chicos, tan pronto cerramos la puerta, vamos hacia donde nos espera el profesor Sycamore. Cuando llegamos al ascensor, vemos que el profesor ya nos espera, esta vez viste un atuendo bastante…playero.

Ustedes sí que son puntuales, cinco minutos exactos – dice mientras mira su reloj – Subamos

Volvemos a tomar el ascensor, esta vez nos dirigimos al tercer y último piso. Ya en el elevador, escuchamos el silbato del barco.

Al parecer estamos por partir – dice el profesor - ¿Están listos para ver que hay arriba?

Volvemos a vernos unos a otros, no decimos nada, ¿qué podría haber arriba de un barco tan lujoso como este?, al parecer Ash no sabe nada esta vez, porque también voltea a ver a Pikachu, quien está en su hombro derecho.

El elevador se detiene, la puerta se abre…nuestra cara de asombro vuelve.

 _ **(continuará...)**_

* * *

 **Eso es todo por esta ocasión. Si les ha gustado agradeceré sus favs y comentarios, recuerden que pueden recibir alertas cada que publique un episodio nuevo. Aunque habrá nuevo episodio cada viernes. ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews en "Los Sabores del Amour" y quienes me siguen en mi fanpage de Facebook por su apoyo en mis otros proyectos y sus palabras de apoyo durante estos meses.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer.**

 **#ViernesDeAmour**


	2. En el festival de los recuerdos

_**Hola nuevamente amigas y amigos a otro #ViernesDeAmour.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y por esos dos comentarios que dejaron. Uno de un lector que me viene siguiendo de hace tiempo (tu saben quien fanweb eres) y el otro de alguien que se animó a comentar desde el anonimato XD. Muchas gracias tambien por sus follows y favs.**_

 _ **En fin, ustedes han venido a leer la continuación de un fanfic y yo a publicarlo, así que aqui vamos. Que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pero si un peluche de Azusa de K-On!**_

* * *

 **Episodio 2: En el festival de los recuerdos**

Fiesta, baile, juegos, una gran piscina, comida…es un festival dentro de un barco, ahora sé dónde estaba toda la gente que no se veía en los demás pisos.

¿Y bien? – pregunta el profesor

Es genial – dice Ash

No puedo creerlo – dice Bonnie

Vaya sorpresa – comenta Clemont

Hermoso – digo

Adelante – dice el profesor – Vayan a divertirse, no creo que me necesiten más…por cierto, el crucero también cuenta con servicio de guardería para los pokémon, por lo que sé, hay muchas actividades para ellos.

Muchas gracias – decimos todos antes de adentrarnos en las actividades del barco

Comenzamos a caminar entre la gente y entre los puestos, nuestros ojos se pierden mientras intentamos buscar algo que hacer, para estar en una cubierta de un crucero, el festival tiene bastante de donde escoger. Puede resultar fácil perderse aquí.

¿Dónde están Clemont y Bonnie? – escucho a Ash hablarme

Volteo la mirada, Ash tiene razón, Clemont y Bonnie parecen haberse ido por otro lado

Supongo que los encontraremos después – dice Ash, rindiéndose tras no encontrar rastro de ellos – Tal vez Bonnie encontró algo que le llamó la atención

Eso creo – digo mientras vuelvo la mirada a Ash, tras también fracasar al encontrarlos

Bueno – dice Ash suspirando – Nosotros también deberíamos encontrar algo que hacer

Me pongo un poco nerviosa, me he quedado a solas con Ash, es como si estuviéramos en una…en una cita…tal como aquella vez, justo en esta misma ciudad.

Huele a pan – dice

Olfateo un poco el ambiente, Ash tiene razón, huele a pan, tras un vistazo rápido, encuentro el lugar de donde viene ese olor, viene de un puesto.

Mira Ash – digo señalando el puesto – Viene de allá

Vamos – dice mientras comienza a caminar hacia el puesto, hay bastante gente caminando en la cubierta, pierdo de vista a Ash.

Comienzo a recordar, algo similar pasó aquella vez, Ash también se alejó cuando parecía que podíamos estar juntos. Cierro los ojos y sonrió, al parecer ha vuelto a pasarme.

En ese momento, siento que alguien toma mi mano derecha, abro los ojos abruptamente para ver quien lo hizo, pudiera ser alguien malintencionado.

Vamos Serena – es Ash, quien al parecer ha vuelto por mí – No te pierdas

Ash comienza a caminar entre la gente, me conduce hacia el puesto tomado de mi mano, empiezo a sentir un leve calor en mis mejillas, me estoy sonrojando. En un momento hemos llegado al puesto de dónde provenía el olor.

Bienvenidos – nos dice una chica vestida de panadera – ¿les gustaría participar en nuestra actividad?

¿Actividad? – preguntamos

Así es – dice la chica – Aquí pueden hacer pasteles, es muy divertido, sobre todo si lo hacen en pareja.

Bajo la mirada hacia mi mano derecha, Ash y yo aún estamos tomados de las manos

Suena bien – dice Ash - ¿Qué dices Serena?, tu eres buena en estas cosas.

Vuelvo la mirada a Ash, quien me mira con una gran sonrisa, se nota entusiasmado…y hambriento. No puedo más que sonreír y aceptar.

Claro – respondo – Pero no seré suave contigo, deberás hacer un buen trabajo.

Síganme por favor – dice la chica, que nos lleva a una mesa donde hay utensilios para hacer pasteles y los ingredientes listos. Creo que olvidé mencionar que Ash aún me tiene tomada de la mano.

Aquí está todo lo que necesitan – dice sonriente la chica – El horno está por allá, que se diviertan.

Apenas se va la chica, Ash suelta mi mano.

Bueno maestra Serena – dice Ash – Hagamos un pastel

Sí – digo sonriendo

Comenzamos a preparar la mezcla, Ash aún es nuevo en estas cosas así que debo ser bastante paciente con él.

Creo que puse demasiado chocolate – digo preocupada

No importa – dice Ash – Jamás es suficiente chocolate

Si pongo demasiado estará muy empalagoso – respondo

Creí que te gustaban las cosas dulces – dice Ash

Mis mejillas se tornan rojas al instante, vaya que sí llego a ser demasiado empalagosa en mis pensamientos sobre él y yo, pero…dejé que este asunto de Ash se me volviera a subir a la cabeza, ¿cierto?

Tras unos minutos, la mezcla está lista

Bien, ahora hay que ponerla en el molde – digo a Ash

Aquí está el molde – dice mientras lo pone frente a mí

Tomo el tazón que tiene la mezcla y vierto está en el molde, con la ayuda de una pequeña cuchara la acomodo uniformemente.

Antes de que me dé cuenta, Ash toma con su dedo un poco del resto de la mezcla y lo lleva a su boca.

Mmm, sabe genial – dice entusiasmado – Realmente eres buena en esto Serena

Vuelvo a sonrojarme, siempre que Ash me alaga es lo mismo.

Deja eso, te dolerá el estómago después – digo a Ash – Mejor llevemos esto al horno

Ash toma el molde con la mezcla y nos acercamos a los hornos, entonces nos encontramos a la chica de hace rato.

Veo que ya vienen a hornear su pastel – dice sonriente – Todos los hornos están ocupados, pero no se preocupen, pueden volver por el en una hora, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Tras dejar las charolas junto a los hornos, la chica nos da una ficha con la cual recogeremos el pastel cuando esté listo, entonces salimos del puesto.

Deberíamos buscar a Bonnie y Clemont – digo a Ash

No hará falta – escucho una voz detrás de mí, es Bonnie

¿En dónde se metieron? – pregunta Ash

Bonnie quiso que la llevara a un juego de tiro al blanco – responde Clemont – Me llevó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de avisarles, lo siento.

¿Cómo nos encontraron? – pregunto

Los encontramos hace unos minutos – dice Bonnie, quien tiene una gran sonrisa en su cara – Se veían lindos haciendo ese pastel, ¿saben?

Mi cara vuelve a tornarse roja, esto se está volviendo un cliché.

Quiero probar – dice Bonnie – Dicen que los pasteles hechos con amor son los mejores

Bonnie vuelve a hacerlo. No puedo evitar que siga con sus insinuaciones, ella sabe la verdad sobre mis sentimientos…aunque eso no evitará que le llame la atención cuando ella y yo estemos a solas.

Estará listo en una hora – dice Ash – Deberíamos buscar algo que hacer mientras tanto

Ya sé – dice Bonnie – ¿Por qué no vamos al juego de tiro al blanco para que Serena y Ash lo intenten?

Buena idea – dice Clemont - ¿Qué dicen chicos?, ¿vamos?

Claro – decimos Ash y yo

Vamos al área de juegos, directo al tiro al blanco.

Veamos si logran ganar algo – dice Bonnie – Yo me gané un lindo peluche de un pokémon conejo

Es un Buneary – dice Ash al ver el peluche – Mi amiga Dawn, tenía uno.

Me quedo callada, Ash rara vez llega a mencionar cosas sobre sus otros viajes, es raro verlo reaccionar así, al parecer le ha traído buenos recuerdos, el ambiente festivo se ha tornado incómodo.

Bien – dice Ash – Lo que gane se lo daré a Serena

El ambiente vuelve a cambiar, ahora, es desconcertante.

¿Para mí? – pregunto

Claro – responde – Debo agradecerte lo del pastel

Ash paga por cinco dardos, el premio lo decidirá cuantos puntos logre.

Aquí vamos – dice Ash mientras tira el primer dardo

¡100 puntos! – grita el encargado del puesto de dardos, Ash ha dado en el blanco.

Ash se prepara para el segundo tiro, hace su brazo hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, suelta el dardo y…

¡100 puntos! – grita de nuevo el encargado

La historia se repite con el tercer y cuarto tiro, Ash suma 400 puntos, la gente que ha escuchado al encargado, se ha acercado al puesto, Ash podría tener un juego perfecto.

Todo el mundo está callado, se puede escuchar el ajetreo del festival, pero en el puesto del tiro al blanco, todos están callados mientras Ash suelta el ultimo dardo, no quiero ver, cierro mis ojos hasta que escucho el dardo golpear el tablero.

Sigo sin escuchar nada, ¿qué pudo pasar?, comienzo a abrir mis ojos.

… ¡Juego perfecto! – grita el encargado - ¡500 puntos!

La gente aplaude, muchos silban y gritan de entusiasmo, Ash lo logró.

Felicidades muchacho – dice el encargado – Eres el primero en lograr los 500 puntos, has ganado el premio mayor: Una cena para dos en el restaurant del barco.

Ash se acerca a mí tan pronto recibe un cupón dorado de parte del encargado del juego.

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda – dice mirándome – Aquí tienes, es tuyo.

No puedo creerlo, Ash y yo…una cena en el lujoso restaurant del barco, esto, esto es un…

…lleva a Bonnie contigo – dice Ash sonriendo – Espero que la pasen bien

 _ **(continuará...)**_

* * *

 ** _Eso es todo por esta ocasión, espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _En mi pagina de Facebook ( JeSuisAngeloficial) encontrarán detalles sobre Recuerdos antes que en ningún otro lugar, memes random, fotos de mis figuras de Ash y Serena e información sobre algunos otros proyectos que tengo._**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios, reclamos y demás en los comentarios, recuerden que sin ellos, esto no tendría sentido._**

 ** _Nos vemos el próximo viernes._**

 ** _JeSuisÁngel._**


	3. En el concierto de los recuerdos

**#ViernesDeAmour**

 **Otro viernes ha llegado y con ello el tercer episodio de "Recuerdos". Así como la Euro 2016 (soy muy aficionado al futbol, así que...)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me tomaré el tiempo de responder a ellos al final de episodio, sin nada más que decir, empecemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero un llaverito kawaii de la Miku Expo a donde fui, sí. ñ_ñ**

* * *

 _ **Episodio 3: En el concierto de los recuerdos**_

"Serena está paralizada, no se puede mover"

Pe…pe…pero – tartamudeo en voz baja

En ese momento un hombre se acerca a Ash.

Disculpa – dice el hombre – ¿Te gustaría formar parte de una banda?

¿Una banda? – pregunta Bonnie

Sí – responde – Vengan conmigo, les explicaré

Tentados por la curiosidad, pero aún inseguros por lo repentino del encuentro, seguimos al extraño hombre hacia un pequeño escenario, donde está todo lo necesario para que se presente una banda en vivo.

Verán – dice el hombre – Soy el representante de los "Jun-Masu", una banda de rock que acaba de sacar su primer disco. Nos contrataron para amenizar este festival, pero el guitarrista y cantante principal pescó un resfriado y no podrá presentarse hoy, él es muy parecido a su amigo, por eso le pido su ayuda.

Pero, pero yo no sé cantar – dice Ash – Mucho menos tocar la guitarra

No importa – responde el señor – Usaremos una pista contigo, solo mueve la boca y te enseñaremos unos trucos para que parezca que estás tocando la guitarra. Te lo pido por favor. Mis clientes estarán arruinados si no logran presentarse, te pagaré bien.

De acuerdo – dice Ash – No será necesario que me paguen, si alguien necesita de mi ayuda lo haré.

El señor muestra una gran cara de alivio ante la respuesta de Ash.

Gracias muchacho – dice inclinándose ante Ash en clara señal de respeto – Muchas gracias, sígueme al camerino por favor. Ustedes están invitados a quedarse, vuelvan en media hora por favor, tendrán lugares en primera fila por ser sus amigos.

Creo que iré por el pan que hicimos – digo.

Tengo sentimientos cruzados, estoy bastante nerviosa por Ash, pero al mismo tiempo bastante decepcionada de que no irá conmigo a la cena.

Bonnie y Clemont me acompañan a recoger el pastel que hicimos Ash y yo, al llegar al lugar, nos encontramos a la chica de antes, la cual me entrega el pastel en una caja color rosa con un moño blanco.

Será mejor que lo llevemos a la habitación – comenta Bonnie – Pero debemos darnos prisa, el concierto está por empezar. Clemont debería apartar los asientos.

De acuerdo – responde Clemont, el cual toma rumbo al escenario donde se llevará acabo el concierto, mientras Bonnie y yo vamos a poner guardar el pastel a nuestro camarote.

Huele muy bien – comenta Bonnie mientras caminamos por el pasillo de los camarotes

Entramos a la habitación, colocamos la caja con el pastel en la mesa y salimos corriendo de vuelta a la cubierta. No tardamos mucho en llegar al escenario, donde Clemont nos espera con nuestros asientos reservados.

¡Buenas noches! – se escucha una voz proveniente de los altavoces instalados en el escenario – ¡¿Están listos para rockear?!

La gente enloquece, muchos se paran de sus asientos.

No los escucho… ¡¿están listos?! – vuelve a decir la voz

La gente grita con más fuerza, muchos tienen en manos varitas fosforescentes de distintos colores.

Entonces, denle la bienvenida a ¡Juuuuuunnnn-Masuuuuu!

En ese momento aparecen los integrantes de la banda, junto con ellos, aparece Ash, el cual viste unos vaqueros azules, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

¡¿Qué tal Coumarine?! – dice Ash al micrófono – Somos Jun Masu y esta noche los venimos a rockearlos…

Ash toma la guitarra que está frente a él y se la cuelga.

¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! – grita Ash

Ash toca el primer acorde de la canción y así, uno tras otro sin ningún error, la banda comienza a seguirle el ritmo…Ash comienza a cantar.

La música está a tope, la gente está enloquecida, mueven sus varitas fosforescentes de arriba abajo, las luces del escenario siguen el ritmo de la música…tal vez Ash esté ocupando pista, pero vaya que parece toda una superestrella, las chicas de la primera fila gritan cuando él se acerca al filo del escenario. Todo esto continúa por alrededor de una hora, tras tocar la última canción, la banda agradece al público y sale del escenario.

La gente no se va, sigue coreando la última canción, todos mueven sus varitas de un lado a otro…las luces del escenario se apagan…la multitud enardece.

Comienza a escucharse el piano, de repente este deja de sonar…las luces se encienden, han vuelto al escenario, ahora suena toda la banda.

¡Muchas gracias Coumarine! – dice Ash quien ahora viste vaqueros negros, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro

La gente grita al unísono tras el coro.

Los integrantes se retiran uno por uno, primero Ash, el cual es despedido con una gran ovación y gritos de las chicas del público. Una vez que todos los integrantes han salido del escenario, las luces se apagan por última vez, la gente comienza a retirarse. El concierto terminó.

Mientras aún trato de digerir lo que acabo de ver, siento que alguien toca mi hombro, es el señor que le pidió a Ash tocar.

Acompáñenme al camerino por favor – dice

Seguimos al señor rumbo al camerino de Ash, tan pronto llegamos, nos encontramos a Ash hablando con los integrantes de la banda, incluido el chico al que él reemplazó.

Les presento a mis amigos – dice Ash presentándonos con los integrantes de la banda

Mucho gusto en conocerlos – dice el cantante y guitarrista, el cual aún se ve con claras muestras de resfriado – Tienen un amigo genial

Si – dice el baterista – No puedo creer que haya tocado y cantado tan bien allá arriba.

En ese momento Clemont, Bonnie y yo nos volteamos a ver los unos a los otros.

¿No se suponía que iban a utilizar pista? – pregunta Clemont

Claro – dice el bajista con claro sarcasmo - ¿Y privar a la gente de escuchar música en vivo?

Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto

Siempre me gustó la música – dice Ash – Si no hubiera sido entrenador, seguramente estaría tocando en una banda.

¿Cómo hiciste para aprenderte las notas y la letra de las canciones en media hora? – pregunta Bonnie, la cual luce bastante confundida

Pregúntale a tu hermano – responde

Ya veo – dice Clemont acomodándose los lentes – Utilizaste mi nuevo invento, ¿cierto?

Así es – responde Ash

Pero no lo había probado – dice Clemont preocupado – No sabemos si puede tener algún efecto secundario

Descuida – dice Ash – No creo que ten…ten…

En ese momento, Ash cae al suelo desmayado

¡Ash! – grito al verlo caer

Llevamos a Ash al camarote que comparte con Clemont, ya hemos avisado al doctor del crucero para que lo revise.

Tan pronto llega el doctor, nos saca a todos de él, excepto a Clemont.

La espera se hace larga, camino de un lado a otro, temiendo lo peor. Tras unos minutos que parecen horas, el doctor sale.

¿Qué pasa doctor? – pregunto preocupada - ¿Qué tiene Ash?

Al parecer solo es cansancio, al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo sin dormir bien y el aparato que probó le causó aún más cansancio mental. Estará bien, sólo debe descansar.

Suspiro aliviada, al parecer no es nada grave.

Puedes entrar si quieres, solo no hagas ruido, tu otro amigo está con él – dice el doctor mientras se retira

Muchas gracias – digo al doctor mientras entro al camarote.

No hay más luz que la que entra por la ventana, producto de la luna, el silencio es abrumador, camino hacia la cama donde Ash duerme tranquilamente.

Es mi culpa – dice Clemont en voz baja

No, no lo es – respondo – Ash siempre es así, hace las cosas sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, eso es lo que lo hace ser él.

Gracias – dice – ¿Podrías cuidarlo?, iré a ver a Bonnie para decirle que Ash estará bien

Claro – digo

Clemont sale de la habitación en silencio.

Tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, me siento en la cama de al lado. Entonces comienzo a observar a Ash, viéndolo dormir tranquilamente. Ha tenido días muy ajetreados, es común que se quede sin dormir como es debido, me preocupa mucho su estado de salud, no es la primera vez que cae desmayado, además de que se ha resfriado algunas veces.

Escucho su respiración, es todo lo que puede escucharse en esta habitación…al menos hasta que comienzan a escucharse quejidos provenientes de él.

Sin poder hacer nada, veo como Ash despierta.

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta Ash, quien se talla los ojos con las manos para adaptar sus ojos a la poca luz que hay.

Tranquilo – digo mientras me levanto de la cama – Estás en tu camarote, te desmayaste después del concierto.

Ya veo – dice Ash un poco más tranquilo

Ash voltea a verme, me mira confundido.

¿Quién eres? – pregunta Ash

Estupefacta, paralizada, anonadada…podría utilizar muchas palabras para describir mi estado actual, Ash no me reconoce.

Antes que pueda decir nada, Ash enciende la lámpara que está en el buró.

Ah, eres tú Serena – dice mientras vuelve a recostarse

No puedo más con esto, un buen día me dará un infarto de tantas veces que me hacen preocuparme.

 _ **(continuará...)**_

* * *

 **Eso es todo amigos...por hoy. Lo realmente emocionante empieza en el siguiente episodio, recuerden que será un fanfic de 6 capitulos. ;)**

 **Hora de responder al correo :)**

 **: Si no recuerdo mal, has seguido otras de mis historias, gracias por unirte ahora a este, espero que te haya gustado este cap**

 **Torterrax-99: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, siempre es grato saber que a alguien le gustan. Los finales troll han vuelto y más trolles que nunca!**

 **fanweb: Trolazo stiene doble significado...mejor dejalo en troll. En cuanto a tu pregunta, todo tendrá respuesta, llevas leyendome un buen rato, así que sabes que todo lo que escribo tiene una razón de ser. ;)**

 **sinok: No puedo prometerte un giro enorme, pero de que lo habrá, lo habrá.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en facebook en /JeSuisAngeloficial, donde encontrarán información de mis fics y donde ya tengo un bot que responderá en el chat algunas cosas y el cual proximamente les podrá hacer ganar pokémon de eventos pasados ;) (intenten diciendo "FFRECUERDOS" ;)**

 **Sin más por decir más que invitarlos a comentar lo que les guste o no, errores de redacción tambien (los escribo en la madrugada y se me llegan a ir palabras) dudas o otras cosas, responderé en el siguente episodio...¡see ya!**

 _ **JeSuisAngel**_

 _ **PD: Mención honorifica antes del siguiente episodio para quien me explique el nombre de la banda. ;)**_


	4. En los recuerdos confusos

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro #ViernesDeAmour y a otro episodio de Recuerdos.**

 **Esta vez dejaré que el fanfic hable primero. ;) Pero antes, mención honorifica a _SerenaKalos_ , quien logró descifrar el nombre de la banda "Jun-Masu", efectivamente, es un homenaje a nuestro querido Junichi Masuda. Quien además de productor de algunos de los juegos, ha sido el responsable de sus bandas sonoras. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Pero si mis mangas de Pokémon Black & White. **

* * *

**Episodio 4: En los recuerdos confusos**

No vuelvas a espantarme – digo a Ash – Creí que habías perdido la memoria o algo así.

Descuida – dice Ash – No me he olvidado de nada, me llamo Ash Ketchum, vivo en Pueblo Paleta, tengo un Pikachu, estamos viajando con Clemont y Bonnie, tú te llamas Serena, nos conocimos en el campamento del Profesor Oak, donde hici …

Basta, basta – digo interrumpiéndole – Ya entendí, tu memoria está perfecta. Pero lo que no está perfecto es tu estado, te desmayaste debido al cansancio.

Por cierto – dice Ash - ¿Y Pikachu?

Lo llevamos, junto con los demás a la guardería – respondo – Le avisaremos que estás mejor.

Gracias Serena – dice Ash en un tono débil

Debes descansar Ash – digo

Ash se sabe débil, así que solo asiente mientras vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Buenas noches Serena – dice en voz baja

Buenas noches Ash – respondo, también en voz baja

Tras unos breves instantes, Ash vuelve a quedarse dormido. Así que apago la lámpara y me dirijo silenciosamente a la salida, con el mismo cuidado, cierro la puerta.

¿Cómo está Ash? – escucho a mis espaldas la voz de Bonnie, lo cual me sorprende y me hace pegar un salto.

Está mejor – respondo, aún sorprendida – ¿Y tu hermano?

Fue por algo para cenar – responde Bonnie – Aprovechó que estabas cuidando muy bien a Ash para ir por algo.

¿De nuevo con tus insinuaciones? – pregunto molesta a Bonnie – Hoy lo estuviste haciendo bastante, ¿sabes?, ¿Qué tal si se da cuenta?

Tu mantente serena – dice Bonnie, en lo que claramente es un juego de palabras con mi nombre – Tú querido es tan torpe que no se da cuenta de nada.

Por cierto – digo, recordando que Bonnie me dijo que Clemont fue a cenar – ¿Tú ya cenaste?

No – responde Bonnie

¿Qué te parece si vamos al restaurant por esa cena que Ash ganó? – pregunto

De eso nada – responde Bonnie bastante seria – Ni lo pienses

Ciertamente su respuesta me deja algo confusa.

Tú irás a esa cena con Ash – dice – Además, Clemont dijo que me traería algo, no debe tardar.

Bonnie me deja sin palabras, aunque últimamente ha sido poco discreta, me sigue demostrando su apoyo.

En ese instante, Clemont regresa, trae consigo unos cuantos recipientes con comida dentro.

Toma Bonnie – dice Clemont a su hermana mientras le da uno de los recipientes y un par de cubiertos desechables.

Gracias – dice Bonnie mientras abre la puerta de nuestro camarote para ir a comer

Esto es para ti Serena – dice, ahora dándome uno a mí – ¿Cómo sigue Ash?

Hace un rato despertó, pero descuida, ya volvió a quedarse dormido – respondo – Gracias por la comida

No hay de que – responde – Iré a verlo, mientras deberías ir a comer junto con Bonnie

Clemont entra al camarote que comparte con Ash, hago lo mismo, pero al que comparto con Bonnie.

Al entrar, encuentro a Bonnie sentada en el borde de su cama, mientras come algo de lo que Clemont trajo. Yo hago lo mismo, me siento en el borde de mi cama y empiezo a comer. Ninguna de las dos dice palabra alguna, sólo comemos y de vez en cuando damos un trago a nuestras sodas.

¿Sabes? – dice Bonnie, rompiendo el silencio tras haber tomado el último trago de su soda – Creo que es hora que tengas mejores recuerdos en Coumarine

¿De qué hablas? – pregunto confundida

Si – dice – La última vez que estuviste aquí fue difícil para ti, ¿no es así?

Vuelvo a recordar todo lo que pasé aquí. Es cierto que hay un gran antes y después de cuando estuve aquí y no todo lo que recuerdo es grato.

No respondo. Bonnie voltea a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella no dice nada, pero no creo que sea necesario.

Llega la hora de dormir, ambas tenemos nuestra ropa de dormir puesta, durante este tiempo no hemos cruzado palabra alguna, pero no es un silencio incómodo, es un silencio de esos que vienen antes de algo muy emocionante.

Buenas noches – dice Bonnie, rompiendo nuevamente el silencio

Buenas noches – respondo. El movimiento del barco me adormece, así que, en pocos minutos, me quedo completamente dormida.

 ** _(…)_**

Tras unos minutos comienzo a despertar, trato de mantener los ojos cerrados para volver a dormir, pero me es imposible, finalmente, abro los ojos.

Me encuentro en una zona boscosa, rodeada de cabañas, hay bastantes niños pequeños quienes corren a los brazos de sus padres y madres.

Allí estás Serena – escucho una voz de mujer, voz que reconozco, es la de mi madre, volteo la mirada, la encuentro a la primera, sólo que…se ve más joven…y más alta.

Entonces miro mis manos y mis pies…son pequeños.

¿Te divertiste en el campamento? – pregunta mientras se inclina para estar a mi altura.

No digo nada, no sé qué está pasando.

Tranquila – dice mientras acaricia mi cabeza – Ya me dijeron que te extraviaste y que un chico te regresó al campamento. No estoy molesta.

Pero…pero – trato de decir algo, pero no sé qué, no entiendo que pasa

Ya, ya, todo está bien – dice – Vamos, vayamos a agradecerle.

Mamá toma mi mano y me lleva hacia donde está un niño con su madre…reconozco a ese niño...

Ash – dice la madre del niño – Mira quien está aquí

Él voltea, al verme, él sonríe. Mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido, es él, es Ash, es el Ash del campamento del Profesor Oak.

Muchas gracias Ash – dice mi mamá – Cuidaste de Serena en el campamento.

De nada – responde sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro – Nos hicimos buenos amigos, ¿verdad Serena?

Sí – respondo inconscientemente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Volteo la mirada, veo a mi madre hablando con la de Ash, pero no alcanzo a escuchar que dicen. Entonces la madre de Ash le da lo que parece ser una pequeña hoja a la mía, quien lo guarda en su bolso, no veo que es o que hay en él.

Bueno Serena – dice mi madre tras despedirse – Es hora de irnos, despídete de Ash y su madre.

Me despido tímidamente, aún sin asimilar muy bien el hecho de lo que estoy viviendo. Sigo a mi madre rumbo a un taxi, Ash se despide desde lo lejos. Cuando pongo un pie dentro del auto, escucho a Ash.

¡Serena! – dice a lo lejos – ¡No olvides nuestra promesa!

 _ **(...)**_

Después de eso, mi mirada se nubla, poco después, logro ver algo. Estoy de vuelta en el camarote del barco…fue un sueño, pero no un sueño cualquiera, fue un sueño de algo que realmente viví, pero que no recordaba.

Una promesa… ¿qué nos prometimos?

Volteo a ver el reloj de la pared, son las 6 de la mañana, no me siento cansada. Dudo poder volver a quedarme dormida. Creo que me levantaré, esperando no despertar a Bonnie.

Tomo una ducha rápida, me visto y procurando no hacer ruido, salgo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido.

Me dirijo a la cubierta, tal vez consiga ver el amanecer, no hay gente en el pasillo, al parecer muchos se trasnocharon y aún están descansando. Me detengo al pasar frente a la puerta del camarote de Ash y Clemont, no puedo evitar recordar lo de ayer, me pregunto cómo seguirá.

Sigo mi camino hacia la cubierta, entonces, escucho que se abre una puerta a mis espaldas, temo haber despertado a Bonnie, pero al voltear la mirada, veo que la puerta de nuestro camarote sigue cerrada, vuelvo la mirada al pasillo, es entonces que me doy cuenta que fue la puerta del camarote de Clemont y Ash la que se abrió, y de ella, sale este último.

Ash – digo al verlo, está vestido con su ropa habitual

Serena – dice él – Buenos días

Buenos días – respondo - ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Bueno – dice pensativo – Creo que lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti.

Pienso en qué responder. No es que le pueda decir que soñé con él, ¿verdad?

Eso no importa – digo repentinamente – Se supone que debes descansar

No pasa nada – dice – Ya me siento mucho mejor, no era muy tarde cuando me quedé dormido.

Ciertamente, Ash se ve con mejor semblante, se ve igual de energético que siempre. No creo que haya de que preocuparse, lo cual es un alivio.

¿A dónde ibas? – pregunta Ash

Iba a la cubierta, me gustaría ver el amanecer – respondo sinceramente

¿Te molesta si te acompaño? – pregunta Ash

Me pongo nerviosa al instante, ¿Ash viendo el amanecer conmigo?, es, es algo que me encantaría.

Ya veo – dice Ash – Al parecer no quieres

Me quedé callada mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos, al parecer Ash lo tomó como un "no".

No, no – respondo sin pensarlo – Claro que puedes

De acuerdo – dice mientras me toma del brazo – Vamos

El camino a la cubierta se hace corto, tal vez por el hecho de que Ash me tuvo agarrada del brazo la mayoría del tiempo, sé que lo hizo sin pensarlo, pero aun así me agradó.

Salimos del ascensor, aún no sale el sol, pero la luna ya se ha ocultado, está por amanecer. En la cubierta se pueden ver todos los puestos y actividades del crucero, sólo que están cerradas.

Nos acercamos al borde para poder ver bien el amanecer, es entonces cuando nos percatamos que no estamos solos, hay bastantes parejas las cuales también están en el borde, todas esperando el amanecer. Me sonrojo un poco al notarlo.

Llevo mi mirada hacia el horizonte, el sol comienza a salir, es un espectáculo maravilloso.

¡Qué recuerdos! – dice Ash – Me alegra que hayamos cumplido nuestra promesa.

Volteo mi mirada hacia Ash, quien sigue viendo hacia el amanecer. Entonces, Ash voltea hacía mí.

Bueno – dice mirándome – Al menos, parte de ella.

 _ **(continuará...)**_

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio. Nos quedan dos, mucho pasará, muchos más recuerdos por...recordar. XD**

 **Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos la proxima semana.**

 ** _JeSuisAngel_**


	5. En el mar de los recuerdos

**5to #ViernesDeAmour...queda 1.**

 **Les dije que en el episodio anterior empezaba lo mejor, bueno, aqui continúa.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre dejaré más información al termino de este episodio, que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero si mis figuras Pokémon. ;)**

* * *

 **Episodio 5: En el mar de los recuerdos**

Ash vuelve su mirada al frente, pero yo no, aún sigo mirándolo. Ash lo recuerda, él recuerda lo de la promesa…yo no.

Sabía que no lo recordarías – dice Ash sin voltear – No importa, estabas por quedarte dormida entonces.

¿Qué prometimos? – pregunto nerviosa

Ash baja la mirada, la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanece rápidamente. Se aclara la garganta.

Prometimos… - dice Ash antes de ser interrumpido por una voz que ambos reconocemos al instante, es Clemont, quien viene acompañado de Bonnie. Ambos ya traen su ropa de siempre.

Allí están – dice Clemont - ¿Ya te sientes mejor Ash?

Ash voltea a verme…tal parece que esta conversación no ha terminado.

Si – responde a Clemont – Ya me siento mejor, gracias por cuidarme y perdón por preocuparlos.

Al menos ahora estas mejor – dice Bonnie sonriente - ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Pikachu?

Aún no abren la guardería, apenas abran iré a verlo – responde

Aprovecho la situación para alejarme. Necesito tratar de recordar… ¿Qué más pasó en ese campamento?, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar la promesa que hice con él?, ¿Por qué actúa tan serio cuando le viene a la mente eso?

No espero al elevador, bajo por las escaleras y camino rumbo a mi camarote, aún es temprano, no hay nada que hacer, pero no tengo sueño, aunque tal vez no estaría mal recostarme, tal vez pueda aclarar mi mente de todo este sinsentido.

Entro al camarote y cierro la puerta, me quito mis botas y mi fedora y me recuesto en la cama, cierro los ojos, intentando recordar algo…no es posible que no pueda recordar todo lo que Ash y yo pasamos, no puede ser. Por lo mucho que lo quiero es imposible que lo haya olvidado y que él que no pudo reconocerme pueda recordarlo sin problemas.

A menos que…

 _ **…**_

Abro los ojos, al parecer se ha hecho de noche… ¿estuve dormida tanto tiempo?

Volteo la mirada hacia la ventana del camarote, pero esta no está allí, en su lugar está una ventana de madera con cuatro vidrios y todo parece más grande…de nuevo, esto jamás me había pasado, pero hoy me ha pasado dos veces.

Escucho un clic, inmediatamente la habitación se ilumina con una luz muy tenue

Al parecer ya despertaste, pero deberías dormir más – escucho una voz familiar, no los mantendré en suspenso, es la voz de Ash

Volteo la mirada, efectivamente, Ash vuelve a aparecer frente a mí, de nueva forma es un niño.

Trato de levantarme, sin éxito, me duele mi rodilla y estoy muy cansada.

Tranquila – dice Ash – Recuerda que te lastimaste y te cansaste al regresar al campamento, pero estarás como nueva mañana en la mañana.

Gracias – digo a Ash sin pensarlo, vuelvo a actuar sin pensarlo

No hay de que – dice – Bueno, me iré, trata de dormir, le diré al Profesor que te encuentras mejor

Ash toma rumbo a la salida de la cabaña. La cual está sola, solo estamos el y yo…ahora recuerdo, fui la última en inscribirme al campamento, no alcancé lugar en las otras cabañas y me he estado quedando sola aquí.

Espera – digo a Ash. Al parecer solo soy espectadora dentro de mi propio cuerpo, no controlo lo que digo o hago.

¿Qué pasa? – dice Ash

No…no te vayas – digo dejando escapar algunas lágrimas – Por favor no te vayas

Ash se queda quieto, entonces me regala otra gran sonrisa...pero sale de la cabaña, dejándome sola nuevamente, por mis mejillas comienzan a correr más lágrimas.

Vuelvo a poner mi cabeza en la almohada, trato de dormir…tras unos minutos, escucho la puerta abrirse. Ash ha vuelto, trae consigo una gran mochila, de la cual comienza a sacar bastantes cosas, entre ellas, una bolsa de dormir.

Ya le pregunté al profesor – dice Ash mientras sigue sacando cosas de su mochila – No hay problema con que me quede aquí.

Entre sus cosas, Ash saca su ropa de dormir.

Ahora vuelvo – dice – Iré a ponerme mi pijama

Ash toma rumbo al baño, tras unos minutos dentro, sale con su ropa de dormir ya puesta.

Me quedaré aquí al lado – dice Ash mientras se mete dentro de la bolsa de dormir – Si necesitas algo puedes despertarme

Ash se queda dormido rápidamente, dejándome completamente perpleja, pero feliz, esta noche no estaré sola. Cierro los ojos, trato de dormirme, pero no me es posible.

A…Ash – digo en voz baja

¿Qué pasa? – responde

No creí que me escucharía, ahora no sé qué decir...tal vez yo no, pero al parecer la pequeña Serena sí.

Te quiero – dijo nuevamente en voz baja

Ash no dice nada, tal vez no escuchó.

¿Qué quieres? – dice Ash, el cual al parecer está adormecido

Si me escuchó, pero no entendió lo que quise decir…siempre ha sido cabeza dura.

Te quiero agradecer – digo para tratar de remediar lo que dije

No hay de que – dice él, saliendo de su bolsa de dormir y levantándose.

Ojalá siempre estuvieras allí para ayudarme – digo

Ash vuelve a sonreír.

¿Qué te parece si hacemos una promesa? – dice Ash, quien ahora se ha sentado en el borde de mi cama, pero volteando a verme

Bostezo, ha comenzado a darme sueño por fin.

¿Cuál? – digo

Cuando termine el campamento, seguiremos siendo amigos – dice – Nos volveremos a ver algún día

Mis parpados se ponen pesados

Claro – respondo – Siempre y cuando tú me prometas algo también

De acuerdo – dice Ash

Cuando seamos grandes – digo entre bostezos – Tú…

 _ **…**_

Abro los ojos, ahora despierto en el camarote, mi respiración está agitada y mi corazón está bastante acelerado. Al fin pude recordarlo, pero no todo, me preocupa que fue lo que le dije a Ash mientras estaba adormecida.

¡Serena! – escucho a Bonnie hablándome – Te quedaste dormida

Volteo a la ventana, el sol ya ha salido por completo, volteo a ver el reloj: 09:06 a.m. Me he quedado dormida tres horas.

Ya abrieron algunos puestos – dice Bonnie – Vamos a ir a buscar algo para desayunar.

Me levanto de la cama, me pongo mis botas y mi fedora. Salgo del camarote junto con Bonnie, en el pasillo ya nos esperan los chicos, Ash ya viene acompañado de Pikachu, el cual se ve bastante feliz de ver que Ash se encuentra bien.

Nadie cruza palabra alguna, solo vamos directo a la cubierta, o al menos era nuestra intención, hasta que nos encontramos al profesor Sycamore.

¿Qué tal? – dice el Profesor – ¿Han disfrutado del crucero?

Así es – dice Ash, los demás solo asentimos con la cabeza.

Me alegro – dice sonriente – ¿A dónde iban?

Íbamos a buscar algo de desayunar – dice Clemont

¿Por qué no me acompañan al restaurante? – dice el Profesor – Hay desayuno buffet, yo invito.

Nos quedamos viendo unos a los otros, bueno, en realidad Ash y yo no nos vemos.

Ya ha hecho bastante por nosotros al traernos aquí – digo

No importa – dice el Profesor – Ustedes son mis invitados y los debo tratar como tales, no tengan pena.

Ante tal invitación no nos queda otra más que aceptar.

Que bien, entonces acompáñenme – dice mientras comienza a caminar con rumbo al ascensor para bajar al restaurante.

¿No habrá problema si llevo a Pikachu? – pregunta Ash

Descuida, hay un área de comida para los pokémon – responde

Seguimos al Profesor, bajamos a la planta baja del barco y entramos al restaurant, el cual, al igual que todo en este barco, es lujoso.

Tan pronto entramos, somos atendidos por un mesero el cual nos da una mesa para cuatro.

¿Usted no comerá profesor? – pregunto

Unos amigos me habían invitado a desayunar, así que iré con ellos – responde – No se preocupen, pidan lo que quieran, todo va a mi cuenta.

Bonnie y yo tomamos asiento, mientas que Ash lleva a Pikachu al área designada para los pokémon, Clemont lo acompaña.

Así que aquí es donde cenarás con Ash – dice Bonnie

No lo sé – digo

Tienes que invitarlo – dice Bonnie

Bonnie no sabe nada sobre esto de la promesa, bueno, nadie más lo sabe. No creo que sea buena idea, no hasta que Ash y yo aclaremos este asunto.

…creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que pudieran hablar a solas sin que nadie los interrumpa – continúa Bonnie – Al parecer Clemont y yo los interrumpimos.

¿Nos escuchaste? – pregunto, no sin antes ver si Ash está cerca

No – responde – Pero parecían serios, pero mi tonto hermano abrió la boca

Suspiro aliviada. En ese momento escucho las voces de Ash y Clemont acercándose.

Ash y Clemont se sientan en la mesa. El mesero regresa a pedir nuestra orden, unos minutos después, tenemos nuestros platillos listos.

El ambiente se siente un poco denso, debo aceptar que es por mi culpa, puedo sentir la mirada de Ash, no es que él me esté evadiendo, soy yo quien lo evade, tal vez por pena, porque por lo poco que pude recordar, creo saber de qué se trata. Estoy un 90% segura.

El desayuno termina sin más. El profesor se acerca a nuestra mesa a preguntarnos si la comida fue de nuestro agrado, hace una seña a nuestro mesero y este solo asiente, agradecemos la comida y salimos con rumbo a la cubierta.

Serena – escucho a Ash llamarme a mis espaldas, me detengo, sé que fui muy obvia en que no quería dirigirle la palabra ni la mirada – tenemos que hablar.

 _ **(continuará...)**_

* * *

 **El episodio que viene es el ultimo.**

 **Ya lo he anunciado en mi facebook y ahora lo anuncio aquí, Recuerdos es mi penultimo fanfic amour, esta temporada de Pokémon está llegando a su fin, no sabemos aún si Serena se irá o que más podría pasar, pero creo que es buen momento para decir adiós, no dejaré de ser amourshipper por esto. Ciertamente haré una pausa para saber sobre que otra serie podría hacer fanfics o sobre que otro personaje.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos la proxima semana para el final de esta historia.**

 _ **JeSuisAngel**_


	6. Confrontando a nuestros recuerdos

**#MartesDeReposición**

 **Gomenasai amigas y amigos, tuve un problema con mi laptop y no me fue posible publicar el episodio final el viernes pasado. Pero hoy conseguí solucionar (temporalmente), ese problema, así que, hora del final.**

 **No es un final al que estén acostumbrados quienes me vienen leyendo de hace tiempo, no, este final tiene una gran sorpresa y una que no lo es tanto. Pero dejemos de hablar, ya me he demorado mucho en publicarlo.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen...pero una copia de Pokémon Moon pronto lo hará. :)**

* * *

 _ **Episodio 6: Confrontando a nuestros recuerdos**_

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza mientras escucho a Ash acercarse. No pasa mucho tiempo para que lo tenga frente a mí. Puedo ver como Bonnie se lleva a Clemont.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto tímidamente sin mirarlo

Lo mismo te puedo preguntar yo – dice Ash con tono serio, pero no molesto – ¿Dije algo malo?

No – respondo

¿Entonces porque me evitas? – pregunta nuevamente

No pasa nada – digo – No tengo ningún problema contigo, soy yo.

¿Eres tú? – pregunta confundido - ¿Qué tienes, te sientes bien?

Es que…es que… – digo entre cortado

Por lo que puedo sentir, Ash está tratando de hacer que nunca pasó nada, como si esa conversación jamás hubiera tenido lugar, pero en ese caso… ¿Por qué me hizo una seña de que seguiríamos hablando después?

Nada – digo levantando la mirada, en dirección a él – Todo está bien

Ash muestra un semblante tranquilo, regresa la mirada al pasillo y comienza a caminar sin decir nada más. Al parecer se ha olvidado sobre este tema de la promesa, tal vez sea lo mejor.

Los cuatro subimos a la cubierta, esperando encontrar algo que hacer. Ash vuelve a dejar a Pikachu en la guardería, quien sale corriendo a reunirse con nuestros demás pokémon.

Ya gran mayoría de los puestos aún permanecen cerrados, no hay mucho por hacer. Pero justo cuando estamos por rendirnos y regresar a nuestros camarotes, nos encontramos nuevamente con el representante de la banda con la que Ash tocó la noche de ayer.

Buenos días – se presenta nuevamente a nosotros – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mucho mejor – dice Ash

Me alegro – dice suspirando de alivio el representante – Nos dejaste preocupado, tal parece que fue nuestra culpa

No, para nada – dice Ash agitando las manos

Si quieres puedo llevarte a un hospital para que te practiquen exámenes médicos – ofrece el representante, aún preocupado – Nosotros nos encargaremos de todos los gastos.

No gracias, en serio ya estoy mejor – responde Ash, tratando de tranquilizarlo – El doctor me dijo que todo fue por cansancio, no hay problema.

De acuerdo – dice – Pero cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedirla, te debemos un favor, uno muy grande.

El representante da a Ash una tarjeta con sus datos, Ash la mira por un momento, después la guarda en su bolsillo.

Gracias – dice Ash – Lo tendré en cuenta

El representante vuelve a agradecer y a disculparse con Ash y se va rumbo al ascensor.

Volteamos la mirada a los puestos. Algunos más abrieron mientras Ash hablaba con el representante, pero aún no hay nada que nos llame la atención.

¿Por qué no van a la piscina? – escuchamos una voz tras nosotros, nuevamente es el profesor Sycamore.

¿Piscina? – pregunta Clemont, no hay ninguna piscina

¿No han recorrido toda la cubierta, cierto? – responde el Profesor.

Nos miramos unos a otros, el profesor está en lo cierto, la cubierta es muy grande y todo lo que hemos visto son puestos.

Está pasando todos los puestos, por eso no la habían visto – dice el profesor

Hacemos caso al Profesor, pero, antes que nada, vamos a nuestros camarotes por nuestros trajes. No tardamos mucho en regresar y, tras recorrer todos los puestos de la cubierta, nos encontramos frente a la piscina, la cual no es grande, pero ciertamente se pierde fácilmente en la enorme cubierta.

Tras ponernos nuestros trajes de baño, entramos a la piscina a pasar un buen rato.

Me sumerjo en lo más profundo de la piscina, tan profundo como esta es, mis oídos solo escuchan el agua, nada más, es bueno poder tranquilizarme un rato después de estos días que han sido un vaivén de emociones. Comienza a faltarme oxígeno, así que debo volver a la superficie.

¡Piensa rápido! – escucho la voz de Ash tan pronto salgo a flote, lo cual me hace voltear hacia donde lo escuché, lo siguiente que sé, es que una pelota de playa golpea mi cara.

A pesar de que fue un golpe directo, no tardo en recuperarme, después de todo, solo fue una pelota.

Ahora verás Ketchum – digo tomando la pelota y regresándole el golpe, Ash cae de espaldas al agua, pero al igual que yo, no tarda en recuperarse.

Así pasamos bastante tiempo, tratando de golpearnos con la pelota. Pasamos bastante tiempo en la piscina, al menos hasta que nuestra hambre nos obliga a salir para buscar algo que comer en los puestos que ya han abierto. Encontramos uno donde venden ramen y otra comida que no requiere mucha preparación, además de comida que normalmente encuentras en los festivales de verano.

Tras la comida, Bonnie me pide que la lleve a un juego. Me pregunto porque no se lo habrá pedido a Clemont.

Serena – escucho la voz de Bonnie – Hoy es la ultima noche que tienes para ocupar ese cupón de cena gratis para dos y no has invitado a Ash.

…era por eso.

No creo que deba – digo a Bonnie

Vamos – dice Bonnie – No te pido que te le declares o le propongas matrimonio en la cena, solo pasa un buen momento con él.

Pero él me dijo que te invitara a ti – respondo

No creo que le quede opción – dice Bonnie mientras me guiña el ojo derecho, lo cual me deja confundida.

Tras el juego, volvemos con los chicos, está atardeciendo, creo que el momento ha llegado.

Vamos Bonnie – digo – Tenemos que prepararnos para la cena

Sí – dice Bonnie sonriente

Vamos a nuestros camarotes, Ash y Clemont nos acompañan, pero justo cuando estamos en la entrada, Bonnie se agacha y se toca el estómago.

¿Te encuentras bien Bonnie? – pregunta Clemont

Creo que algo me cayó mal – dice Bonnie

Me agacho para hablar con ella, para preguntarle que le duele, si en algo la puedo ayudar, pero apenas lo hago, ella solo vuelve a guiñarme el ojo y sonreírme…está fingiendo y sé con qué intención lo hace.

Estaré bien – dice – Pero no creo poder ir con Serena a la cena.

Todo esto está ocurriendo muy rápido, no puedo decir palabra alguna, solo ver como lo que parece ser un plan de parte de Bonnie se ejecuta ante mis ojos.

Ash – dice levantándose, pero aun fingiendo dolor – ¿Podrías ir con Serena por mí?

Ash voltea a verme, quizá haya descubierto que todo se trata de una mentira y crea que yo fui quien le dijo a Bonnie.

De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres, iré con Serena – dice Ash con tono y cara seria – Avísame cuando estés lista.

Eso es todo lo que Ash dice antes de entrar a su camarote, dejándonos a Bonnie, Clemont y a mí en el pasillo, formándose un silencio casi sepulcral.

¿Segura que estarás bien? – pregunta Clemont a Bonnie

Sí – dice – No hay problema

De acuerdo – dice Clemont algo desconfiado

Clemont entra al camarote que comparte con Ash, Bonnie y yo hacemos lo propio con el nuestro.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto a Bonnie tras cerrar la puerta

Tenía que hacer algo – dice Bonnie – Estoy segura de que no ibas a atrever a preguntarle.

Bonnie tiene un punto, pero ciertamente no me agrada del modo en que lo hizo, es una mentira, una mentira que creo que Ash descubrió y me puede traer graves consecuencias. Suspiro, a sabiendas que no hay nada que pueda hacer ya, más que vestirme para la cena.

Creo que elegiré la ropa con la cual inicié mi viaje, ¡cuántos recuerdos me trae esta ropa! Tras ponérmela, me miro al espejo…he cambiado, mucho ha cambiado desde ese entonces, no solo mi cabello es más corto, muchas cosas han pasado. Ya no soy la misma que salió de ese pequeño pueblo con nada más que una mochila llena de ilusiones y un pañuelo que devolver, ya no.

Serena – escucho a Bonnie – Estás llorando

Me acerco al espejo, es cierto, tal vez estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Bonnie me extiende un pañuelo desechable, el cual acepto y con el cual limpio mi rostro. Agradezco a Bonnie y salgo de la habitación.

Salgo al pasillo, donde descubro que Ash no está en su camarote como dijo que lo haría, él está esperándome. Vistiendo su misma ropa de siempre, solo que ahora tiene puesta una camisa negra con mangas largas que le da un aspecto casual-formal.

Ash y yo tomamos rumbo al restaurante, no mediamos palabra alguna, pero puedo sentir la mirada de Ash. Llegados al restaurante, enseño al maitre el cupón que Ash ganó. El asiente y nos lleva a una mesa para dos. El ambiente del restaurante es otro a esta hora, es muy tranquilo, solo pueden verse parejas pasando un buen momento, la música es relajante.

Recibimos las cartas del menú, hacemos nuestro pedido y tras la marcha del mesero, quedamos solos, frente a frente, solo con el sonido del resto del restaurante de fondo.

Serena – escucho a Ash, quien me llama con el mismo tono serio de antes

Me tomo de valor y lo veo a los ojos, pero él no hace lo mismo, tiene su vista apuntando al bolsillo de su camisa, de la cual saca un pedazo de papel cuadrado, acto siguiente, lo pone en la mesa, frente a mí…es una fotografía, una fotografía nuestra, una que no recuerdo habernos tomado, pero… ¿Por qué habría de recordar esa foto?, después de todo tiene años que fue tomada y ambos dormíamos, uno junto al otro.

Fue en el campamento del Profesor Oak – dice Ash – Fue el día que nos conocimos, cuando te encontré con la rodilla herida y te llevé de vuelta al campamento, ¿recuerdas?, fui a tu cabaña a hacerte compañía. Llevaba mi bolsa de dormir, pero tal parece que terminé dormido en la cama contigo.

Tomo la fotografía con mi mano derecha…así que esto fue lo que pasó, ahora comprendo muchas cosas, pero queda algo pendiente.

Prometimos volver a vernos – digo a Ash, apartando la fotografía de mi vista, centrando mi mirada en él

Así es – me dice, ahora sonriente – Ya lo recordaste

…pero – pregunto pensativa, recordando que le hice prometer algo a él - ¿Qué te hice prometer a ti?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ash se difumina de golpe, aparta la mirada de mí, llevándola a la mesa. Algo no está bien, no puedo recordar que hice prometer a Ash y ahora él está serio.

Ash se levanta de la mesa, al parecer lo hice sentir tan incómodo con la pregunta que se irá. Dicho y hecho, Ash sale del restaurante, dejándome sola en aquella mesa, en aquel restaurante lleno de parejas felices, sola con mis recuerdos confusos…sola.

Ash no salió del camarote sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando el crucero llegó al puerto de Coumarine, pero no pude verlo más.

Solo quería tener nuevos recuerdos...

 _ **(concluirá...)**_

* * *

 **Oh, no... a JeSuisAngel se le zafó un tornillo y no terminó con un final feliz...o quizá lo hizo a proposito.**

 **No lo sabremos sino hasta...no lo sé, podría ser muy pronto. Mantenganse enchufad s, nos vemos para el verdadero final de Recuerdos. Sin reviews no hay final..como la primera vez que lo dije, es broma, xD pero agradecería sus comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 _ **JeSuisAngel**_


	7. En la ciudad de los recuerdos

**#JuevesDeFinales**

 **Hola amigas y amigos, bienvenidos al epilogo de Recuerdos.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews del episodio final, me alegra saber que la sorpresa hizo el efecto que esperaba, me disculpo por la colera, angustia, tristeza y demás que les hice pasar en el, pero bueno, aqui estamos. Le daremos a esta historia el final que merece.**

 **Como lo dije en mi streaming en Facebook, vuelve el final musical. Esta vez la canción que deben escuchar es de Default y se llama The Memory Will Never Die. No la reproduzcan ahora , la señal para darle play es "1, 2, 3", cuando vean eso en el texto, deberán reproducirla. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Epilogo: En la ciudad de los recuerdos**

Es de tarde cuando llegamos al muelle, mucha gente ha salido ya del barco, Ash seguramente fue de los primeros en salir. No sé a donde pudo haber ido, así que debo buscarlo, no tengo tiempo que perder.

¡Ash!, ¡Ash! – comienzo a gritar tan pronto salgo del crucero, Ash no puede estar muy lejos.

Comienzo a correr por el muelle, sorteando a la gente que encuentro a mi paso, tratando de hallar entre ellos una huella de él, ya sea su gorra, a Pikachu en su hombro, el color de su mochila, lo que sea…pero no encuentro nada.

Caigo de rodillas, el muelle de Coumarine vuelve a tenerme de rodillas, sin idea de que hacer, con una nueva pérdida. Nuevamente comienzo a llorar, ese sentimiento vuelve a mí, frustración, decepción, tristeza…muchas cosas más.

Espero que no vuelvas a cortar tu cabello – escucho a Bonnie decir a mis espaldas – Mira que te quedarás calva si lo haces de nuevo

Tal falta de tacto de Bonnie me sorprende, ella siempre me ha apoyado, ¿Por qué ahora hace tal comentario en el que parece que se burla de mí?

No creo que a Ash le gustaría verte así – continúa, con lo cual solo confirmo que Bonnie se está burlando.

Me levanto con la consigna de gritarle cualquier cosa que me venga a la mente, pero antes que haga cualquier cosa, Bonnie vuelve a hablar.

¿No es cierto, Ash? – dice mientras lleva la mirada al frente, pasando de mí.

Volteo la mirada rápidamente hacia donde Bonnie ve, convencida de que sigue burlándose de mí…pero no. Ash está frente a mí. Con su ropa de siempre, con su gorra de siempre, con su mochila de siempre, con su Pikachu en su hombro, como siempre.

Así es Bonnie – dice Ash, me gusta su cabello

Me sonrojo ante el comentario de Ash, pero no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué Ash me abandona en pleno restaurante y no se muestra por todo lo que resta del crucero, pero de la nada aparece frente a mí con una cara sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado?

Pikachu se baja del hombro de Ash y se va con Bonnie, Ash se acerca a mí, lo cual me hace sentir nerviosa, al menos hasta que se detiene y de su bolsillo saca una pequeña caja, la cual me entrega.

Nuestra promesa está completa – dice Ash

Con bastantes nervios, abro la caja, es un listón, es de color rosa.

Es el listón de tu sombrero de paja – comenta – Me lo diste aquella noche, como garantía de que te lo regresaría cuando volviéramos a vernos y tú me regresarías mi pañuelo…siento no habértelo dado antes, lo tenía guardado en mi habitación, mi mamá lo había estado buscando en mi habitación y me lo mandó hace unos días.

Pero… ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche en el restaurante? – pregunto

Ash vuelve a bajar la mirada y a tener ese tinte serio de anoche, pero entonces comienza a sobarse la cabeza.

Creí que lo había perdido, fui al camarote a buscarlo en mi mochila, pero no estaba. Resulta que lo había dejado en el helicóptero que nos trajo – dice apenado – Siento tanto misterio, planeaba dártelo después pero cuando recordé que lo había dejado allí fui corriendo a buscar al Profesor Sycamore para ver si podía contactar al piloto del helicóptero que nos trajo.

No sé qué pasa en mí, quizá es por la sorpresa de que Ash recordó la promesa y yo no, o si es la alegría de volver a verlo y saber que no huyó de mí, pero me lanzo de lleno a él, lo abrazo tan fuerte como me es posible, pronto comienzan a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos.

Ash – digo aun abrazándolo – Vas a matarme de un susto, lo juro.

Ash acaricia mi cabeza, puedo escuchar una pequeña risa.

Tranquila, no iré a ningún lado – dice

Es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta que lo abracé sin querer, así que me separo de él, pero justo en ese momento él me toma de la mano.

Ven – dice Ash – Quiero mostrarte algo

Ash comienza a caminar, llevándome con él, volteo la mirada hacia el muelle, donde Pikachu, Bonnie, Clemont y el Profesor solo miran sin decir nada…bueno, Bonnie solo se despide de mi agitando su mano mientras sonríe.

Abandonamos el muelle y caminamos unos pasos más antes de llegar a la estación del monorriel que conecta la parte baja de Coumarine con la parte alta.

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto a Ash – Está anocheciendo ya

Descuida – dice él – Llegaremos pronto

Como lo supuse, Ash y yo entramos a la estación y abordamos el monorriel, ya adentro él suelta mi mano. Pero nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a buscar regalos para nuestros pokémon? – pregunta Ash mientras ve por la ventana.

Sí – respondo – Fue muy entretenido

Recuerdo que aquella vez me ayudaste a encontrar que darle a mis pokémon – dice – Realmente me has ayudado mucho Serena

Siento un leve calor en mi pecho, pero también en mis mejillas. Siempre me pasa cuando estoy a solas con él, pero hoy, hoy se siente diferente, porque siempre se me acelera el corazón, me pongo nerviosa, pero hoy no, hoy estoy tranquila, porque sé que sus palabras no tienen doble significado probable, él realmente me agradece desde el fondo de su corazón.

Quedamos en silencio, solo puede escucharse el paso del monorriel por las vías, mi cabeza comienza a ladearse con dirección al hombro de Ash. Justo cuando está por tocarlo, el monorriel se detiene, hemos llegado.

Vamos – dice Ash levantándose de golpe y volviendo a tomarme de la mano

No opongo resistencia alguna, solo me dejo guiar por Ash a través de la estación y después por las calles, hasta que paramos. Estamos frente a un gran árbol, este árbol me parece familiar, no es cualquier árbol, creo que es…

…el árbol de las promesas – digo en voz baja

Así es – dice Ash mirándolo

Ash – digo nerviosa - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Bueno – dice – Los dos cumplimos nuestras respectivas promesas de cuando niños, creo que sería buena idea hacer otras.

Miro al árbol también, es cierto que las cumplimos. Es curioso, Ash no se acordaba de mí, pero si de la promesa y yo no me acordaba de la promesa, pero sí de él.

En ese instante, las luces del árbol comienzan a encenderse, iluminando todo a su alrededor.

Debo agradecerle a Ramos – dice Ash – No suelen encender las luces del árbol más que para ese día.

Volteo la mirada hacia él, al parecer todo lo tenía planeado.

Bueno – dice – Creo que es momento de la promesa

Ash voltea hacía mí, me mira de frente.

Serena – dice – Como te lo dije, me has ayudado mucho en este viaje, así que es hora de que yo sea quien te ayude, prometo que siempre podrás contar conmigo en lo que me necesites, siempre estaré allí para ti.

Me quedo quieta, pensativa…recordando los momentos en los que él me ha ayudado, no han sido pocas las veces, creo que él no se ha dado cuenta de las muchas veces en las que también me ha ayudado.

Ya lo has hecho – digo a él – Pero lo acepto, gracias Ash.

Ash sonríe.

Ahora – digo – Quiero que me prometas algo a mí

Claro – dice - ¿Qué cosa?

No importa lo que pase – respondo – Seguirás siendo tú y solo tú

Ash me mira confundido.

Estoy seguro de que siempre seguiré siendo yo – dice riendo – Pero de acuerdo, es una promesa.

Él no lo sabe, pero ese es el Ash que siempre espero que sea, sonriente, amable, valiente, dispuesto a todo con tal de alcanzar sus sueños.

"¡Hola Coumarine!"

Se escucha una voz detrás de nosotros, Ash y yo volteamos la mirada, hace unos momentos estábamos solos, así que Ash y yo volteamos a ver de quien puede tratarse.

¡Dama y caballero, somos los Jun-Masu! – dice el vocalista, quien está acompañado de toda la banda - Venimos deleitarlos con una canción que le gusta mucho a nuestro integrante honorario Ash Ketchum, esperamos que sea del agrado de Serena también.

 _"1, 2…3"_

Comienza a escucharse la guitarra, poco después el vocalista comienza a cantar, después se escucha la batería, después toda la banda toca. Es una gran canción, Ash y yo los escuchamos atentamente.

Ha pasado mucho y aún pasará más, porque nuestro viaje aún no termina, no sé qué pasará ni si tendré el valor de decirle mis sentimientos a Ash. No estoy segura de que pasará después, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que disfrutaré del poco o mucho tiempo que podamos seguir viajando juntos. Pues mientras esto continué, crearemos muchos más…recuerdos.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Y asi es como esta historia termina, así es como mi penultimo fanfic amour llega a su fin, vuelvo a agradecerles el seguir esta historia, sus amables comentarios, sus likes y el tiempo que han gastado leyendo. Muchas gracias.**

 **Haré un stream en mi fanpage de Facebook pronto para responder a los reviews que aquí dejen, me encuentran en Facebook como JeSuisAngeloficial, tambien lo haré por mensaje privado.**

 **Hasta que volvamos a vernos. :)**

 **JeSuisAngel**


End file.
